


Getting slow

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A Kiss, Informing Sherlock, M/M, and confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: 'Mycroft heard Sherlock's footsteps, grabbed Greg and pull him into a kiss.Sherlock opened the door. "Do shut up dear!" and he slammed the door shut.'





	Getting slow

Mycroft and Greg were waiting in front of Sherlock's door; he was with a client.  
"Do you think this is a good idea?"  
"Yes Gregory. It's better this way. You think we should let him deduce it? What if he breaks in again, and founds us..."  
"No, of course not. What do you think he'll say?"  
"He will be clueless, speechless, embarrassed, he will feel uncomfortable..."  
Sherlock opened the door angrily. "Shut up you two, someone wants to work!"  
"Sorry." Greg said. Mycroft just rolled his eyes.  
"Working? He calls this working? It's just a game. He never gets any money for it! You know that I still pay for everything! It's not even a real case; even a blind can see it. The wife run off with her assistant." he said the end loudly.  
Mycroft heard Sherlock's footsteps, grabbed Greg and pull him into a kiss.  
Sherlock opened the door. "Do shut up dear!" and he slammed the door shut.  
Mycroft let go of Greg.  
"What was that for?"  
Mycroft just smiled at him, and took out his watch. "Wait and see!"  
After a while the door opened again.  
"Two minutes 50 seconds, you are getting slower brother mine."


End file.
